Filles, Fantômes et Jalousies
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel découvre les divertissements de loofa entre Cordélia et Dennis et n’est pas trop emballé par la chose.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Filles, Fantômes et Jalousies  
**Auteur:** Gabriella

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG  
**Catégorie:** Léger/Comédie/Romance  
**Contenu:** C/A  
**Résumé:** Angel découvre les divertissements de loofa entre Cordélia et Dennis et n'est pas trop emballé par la chose.   
**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes:** C'est certainement la chose la plus IMBECILE que j'ai jamais écrite.

------------------------------------------------

"Tu deviens ridicule."

Angel resta silencieux, lui lançant un regard noir du lit, son corps rigide alors qu'il était assis, le dos voûté, sur le bord, les épaules raides de tension. Cordélia roula les yeux, soupirant. Une partie d'elle voulait simplement le laisser bouder comme l'enfant irrité qu'il prétendait être.

Il se déplaça légèrement, d'un centimètre sur la gauche, sa tête se rapprochant du creux de sa gorge.

En trois pas elle fût à ses côtés, ses genoux tombant sur le matelas mou du lit. Angel se déplaça encore, comme pour s'éloigner d'elle et elle sentit un éclair d'irritation. Il fit légèrement la moue, sa lèvre inférieure saillant en une expression tellement non caractéristique que ça disparu, ne laissant qu'un mélange d'affection et d'amusement. 

"Angel - "

"Arrête."

Cordy soupira, se déplaçant de sorte qu'elle soit derrière lui, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou sans serrer, ses mains glissant dans le V de son pull pour se placer entre sa poitrine et son abdomen. Il se raidit mais ne s'éloigna pas et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, pressant un baiser contre sa tempe et posant sa joue à cette endroit.

"C'était juste un massage. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans."

La mâchoire d'Angel se tendit, ses yeux focalisés sur un point à quelques mètres devant lui. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Cordélia."

"Hé bien, moi si." Cordy pencha la tête sur le côté, équilibrant une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se penchait autour de lui. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si contrarié. Dennis ne faisait que - "

Angel se leva ensuite, se détachant de ses bras autour de lui et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

---

"Tu deviens ridicule."

Angel lança un regard noir à Wesley par-dessus le bureau, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant. "C'est exactement ce que Cordy a dit."

"Elle a raison." Dit Gunn de là où il était assis près de la porte du bureau, ses bras croisés. L'expression sur son visage exprimait clairement son opinion sur la position d'Angel.

Angel jeta le stylo avec lequel il jouait sur le bureau, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. "Je savais que j'aurais dû exorciser ce fichu fantôme quand j'en avais l'occasion…"

"Et quoi?" Gunn souleva un sourcil. "Te faire tuer par Barbie pendant que ton sommeil?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées." Intervint Wesley. "Ecoute, je pense vraiment que tu fais une montagne d'une taupinière. Si Cordy devait se livrer à une journée dans un spa - "

"C'est différent."

Gunn fit une grimace. "Comment?"

"Ca l'est, c'est tout." Rouspéta Angel. "Ecoutez, les hommes là-bas… c'est leur job. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils y prenaient un plaisir malsain et vicieux."

Wesley pencha la tête en arrière, la frappant contre son fauteuil. "Bon Dieu, Angel…"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas pour le fantôme?" demanda Gunn. "Allez, mec, il s'occupe juste de ta copine après une dure journée de travail. Tu devrais être reconnaissant."

Angel grogna, bas dans sa gorge. "Je ne le suis pas. Je me fiche que ce soit un fantôme, c'est aussi un homme et tous les hommes ne veulent qu'une seule chose." Il se leva, faisant les cent pas. "Ajoutez une fille nue et mouillée, et un loofa dans l'équation - "

Gunn leva un bras, le stoppant. "Attend, j'essaie de l'imaginer…"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse du mal?" cassa Angel.

Wesley se redressa. "Ca suffit. Pour l'amour de Dieu Angel, toute cette conversation est absurde. Dennis est l'ami de Cordélia - "

"C'est une menace."

"Peut-être à ton avis, oui." Wesley regarda Angel à travers ses lunettes, comme un proviseur le ferait avec un élève capricieux. "Mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre la décision. Et Cordélia t'aime. Elle te quitterait difficilement pour un spectre."

"Même si celui-ci est super doué avec un loofa." dit Gunn sans vraiment rien apporter d'utile, reculant d'un pas quand Angel pivota dans sa direction. "Quoi?"

---

Cordélia regarda le paquet avec suspicion. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Angel lui sourit, remuant les sourcils. "Ouvre-le simplement."

Elle abaissa le cadeau sur ses genoux, plissant les yeux. "Ne pense pas que m'acheter quelque chose de joli va me faire oublier que tu as ruiné l'ambiance hier."

_Mince._ "Hé bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres moyens par lesquels je pourrais te faire oublier…" Angel permit à sa voix de chuter jusqu'à un ton plus bas, celui qui avait amené beaucoup de femmes à genoux. Il se pencha légèrement et pressa un baiser sous son œil gauche, et puis fit traîner ses lèvres le long de sa pommette jusqu'à son oreille. "J'étais un crétin jaloux."

"Mmm…" approuva Cordélia, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de son oreille, mordillant doucement le lobe. "Ca, oui…"

"Je suis désolé." Ca sortit de façon haletante, rauque, comme s'il était enivré par elle. Angel mordit doucement l'endroit où le lobe rencontrait la mâchoire, souriant contre sa peau. "Ouvre-le."

Quand il se recula un peu, elle lui lança un sourire, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le contenir, attrapant son cadeau et l'ouvrant en déchirant.

"C'est vraiment plus pour moi que pour toi." L'avertit Angel, ses mains se glissant dans ses poches.

Cordy souleva un sourcil. "Ces genres de cadeaux ne sont-ils pas habituellement pour la Saint-Valentin ?"

Un rire bas lui échappa. "Ce n'est pas de la lingerie."

"Oh." Elle sortit l'objet de l'intérieur de l'emballage, le tenant devant elle. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un demi-sourire, ses yeux se levant vers lui avec de l'amusement impuissant. "Un loofa?"

L'air changea légèrement, la température descendant de quelques degrés. Angel réprima un sourire.

"Exactement." Il le lui prit des mains, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. "Celui-ci reste chez moi."

"Le but de cela étant?"

"Si jamais tu décides que tu veux en utiliser un… ou qu'il te faut un coup de main pour en utiliser un." Angel lui sourit lubriquement. "Hé bien, je serais juste à côté, chérie."

Cordy rit ensuite, un son doux et tendre qui fit passer des papillons de son cœur jusqu'à ses orteils. Il lui prit la main quand elle l'offrit, l'aidant à se lever. Ses bras autour de son cou, les siens autour de sa taille, le nouveau loofa toujours serré dans sa main.

"Et je suppose que l'utiliser là-bas veut dire utiliser moins celui que j'ai ici?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu vois? C'est du génie."

Cor roula les yeux. "Tu es un abruti." Ses yeux s'adoucirent, son corps se pressant plus près de lui alors qu'elle le regardait. "Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je me suis mise avec toi?"

"Hé bien," Les paumes d'Angel s'étendirent sur la surface de sa taille et du bas de son dos, ses lèvres planant de façon taquine au-dessus des siennes. "C'est parce que je suis doué avec un loofa."

Un souffle le frôla, soulevant légèrement les pans de sa veste. Angel ignora l'antagonisme évident de Dennis, pressant sa bouche contre celle de Cordélia et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, son corps se tendant quand elle leva le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, lui faisant basculer la tête et approfondissant le baiser.

Elle se recula légèrement et l'enlaça, fourrant sa joue contre sa gorge, ses lèvres effleurant sa pomme d'adam. Angel lui caressa le dos, la lueur de victoire dans les yeux et un sourire mauvais sur le visage qu'il dirigea vers le ciel.

_Angel: 1. Dennis: 0._

Fin.


End file.
